Abducted
by DenniBenni
Summary: AU. Tim Drake is kidnapped by Jason Todd while on patrol with Batman. What does Jason want? And why won't he tell anyone why he's kidnapped his younger brother? I'm so bad at Summaries. I'm sorry.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'd like to start by saying that this is so completely AU. Very, very AU. And there might be some OOC. I'm not sure though. It may depend on how you see things. But, Tim is younger in this story (He's 12), mostly because I just made it that way to make him seem more... vulnerable I guess. So this is just kind of a little world of its own. But, this is supposed to be set only about a year after Tim became Robin, but he already knows Jason has come back. I'm sorry if that's confusing.

Summary: AU. Tim is kidnapped by Jason while on patrol with Batman. What does Jason want? And why won't he tell anyone why he's kidnapped his younger brother? (I'm so bad at Summaries. I'm sorry.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people!

CHAPTER 1

**Tim's POV**

Given that at any moment now, I could be killed or shot didn't even occur to me as I flipped through the air. I liked the way the air flew through my hair. Even the bullets flying by at speeds I couldn't imagine felt good to me as it left a slight breeze on my skin. Now, the interesting part of it is when you think about what would happen if one touched you. That nice feeling would instantly turn into a burning sensation. From pleasant to brutal within seconds.

But, at the moment it was quite wonderful. I couldn't help the smile that played across my lips. I had only been Robin for about a year, and yet I felt like I could never live without it. What had I done before I became Robin? I was just another child. But, now I'm something greater. A legend. Just like Batman.

He was close by. Knocking down goons as I did the same. Maybe it wasn't the best thing for an adult to allow a twelve year old to do such things, but I knew he wouldn't allow anything to happen to me. I had my trust in him, even if that horrible thing had happened to Jason.

I knew what had happened to my older brother. What The Joker had done. I knew he had come back and he was the Red Hood. Though he hadn't been sighted in awhile. I don't know, Bruce said something about Outlaws once. I think he had some sort of "team" of his own. Which I find funny, but I don't think I would say that out loud.

In any case we were here on account that some goons had been sighted at a jewelry store. But, when we arrived they didn't seem to be doing anything. They were just standing around with their guns. Even seemed kind of scared if you ask me. Like, they knew they were here to get caught.

I kicked a guy in the side of the head and he fell over. I looked up and immediately saw one of the guys running off. I glanced at Batman, only to find him busy. So, I decided to follow the goon. Maybe I'd hear about it later from Bruce about how I'm not supposed to run off on my own. But, maybe this guy could tell me exactly what was going on and why they hadn't been stealing anything when we had arrived.

I followed him out of the building through the side door. He was running down the alley and I quickly sped behind him. Throwing out a line, it wrapped around his legs and he fell over. Once I caught up with him, I noticed the goon was…crying? Goons didn't usually cry when I got to them. Only when Bruce did. I put a foot on his chest and asked, "what were you doing in there?"

He was sobbing and cried, "please! Don't kill me."

I looked at him confused and asked again, "why weren't you taking anything?"

"We're just hired men, kid. That's all," he sobbed.

I bit my lip fighting the pity I felt for him. He seemed really scared. "Who hired you? Why would they want you to just stand around?"

"He needed a distraction! He needed-" he was cut off when an arrow hit his neck. I gasped quietly and stepped away, looking up. My eyes widened when I saw two people there. A girl with glowing eyes and a man with a bow an arrow.

I opened my mouth to speak, but suddenly someone's hand was on my mouth, along with a cloth. I grabbed at the hand and tried to breath, but I knew something must have been on the rag, because every time I took a breath my mind became foggier. Within seconds I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

If you think it's easy to wake up from being drugged, it's not. The first few minutes your mind is incredibly confused. Then you slowly start to remember what exactly happened before you were drugged. I don't know…maybe it's just me that feels this way. But, I do know that I was in fact incredibly confused.

I had sat up and found myself in a dark room. It had a window, but it was dark outside and rain pelted it, I also saw bolts on the window. It was loud and thunder shook the room. There would be a flash of lightening that would come across the room every once in awhile. It made me flinch. It scared me more than the thunder. I remember on nights like this Mom would sing to me.

I really should focus right now though…

My hands were stuck behind my back and I grunted trying to undo the cuffs. I leaned back on the bed and slid my arms from behind my back. I got off of the hard bed and walked towards what seemed to be there door. I heard talking from behind it…

"_Ok…so we got the kid, Jason. What do you even want with him anyway?" _A male voice asked.

"_I told you it's none of your business. We're keeping him with us from now on, understand," _another male voice replied aggressively.

"_So we're kidnappers now, is that it?" _The other male voice asked.

"_You wouldn't understand, Harper," _The same male voice replied.

There was a slight pause before "Harper" replied, _"I guess I wouldn't. But, this is kidnapping, Jason. You don't think Batman is going to come after him? The world's greatest detective? And then think about it…the kid has Dick."_

I bit my lip and my heart sped up. Oh God, they knew who I was. I then noticed I didn't even have a mask on. Slowly I reached for the knob and cracked the door before looking through it. Two men in the kitchen a few feet away was the door. If I could run fast enough…

I crept out and got behind the couch that was in the living area. They stood around a table. The two men. I saw a woman. A strange colored woman asleep on the couch. I crawled across the floor silently glancing at the men. They hadn't noticed me yet.

One was turned around, the other was staring at him intently. As if waiting for him to say something. I looked at the door and saw it wasn't locked, so I wouldn't have to worry about stopping. Just run and pull it open. Get out. Get out.

I jumped quickly and dashed across the room. The red haired man yelled, "Jason!"

I made it to the door and grabbed the knob, only to be yanked away. Someone had me around the waist and I threw my head back connecting with something hard. The dropped me onto the floor and I started for the door again, only to be grabbed by my hair and thrown onto the floor.

I struggled with the person on top of me for a moment until, I stopped. They had my bound hands pinned above me, and their weight was to much for me to move under. I gasped in pain.

The man used his free hand to wipe his bloody lip. That must have been what I had hit with my head. "Impressive kid. To bad Roy here wasn't turned around too."

I knew his voice. I knew I did…then I really focused on his…oh God. Jason. The red head had just called him Jason. Jason…Jason Todd.

"What do you want," I asked gasping.

Jason shook his head, "I can't explain anything right now. Its been a long day."

He pulled his fist back. I felt it connect with my face…then darkness…

* * *

Being hit is just as bad as waking up from being drugged. I woke this time and light shown through the same window. But, I wasn't in my costume anymore. I was in a long sleeves shirt that was blue. It was probably a size big since the sleeves covered my hands, besides the tips of my fingers.

The pants I wore had holes in the knees, but fit fine. And some white socks. I wasn't tied up though, and I could see why. Jason was sitting in a chair next to the bed. He was staring at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Kory bought those. The shirt is a little big," Jason muttered.

"What do you want?" I growled.

He rolled his eyes, "mine as well not ask, just know you ain't going back to the old man. Anyway, we'd better get started on this."

I looked at him worriedly, "started on what?"

"We're going to dye your hair. Maybe it'll make it a little harder for them to find you. I mean, I got Roy to kill those goons, so Bruce ain't getting nothing out of them. But, you can never be to sure. He shouldn't be able to track us though."

He stood from his chair and grabbed my arm pulling me to my feet. I wobbled a little, my head pounding. He led me to the bathroom and had me sit on the toilet seat. He opened a box and I asked, "what is that?"

"Jet black hair dye. Your hair is light brown. I was thinking about dying it blond, but that would look strange with your eyebrows. Everyone would know it's not your natural hair. So, dark is the next best thing. Light brown to black," Jason said putting on the gloves.

I shook my head, "no. I don't want you to dye my hair."

He shrugged, "to bad."

I started to stand, but instantly he grabbed me by the back of my head and pulled on my hair. I gasped as I was forced to look up at him. "Sit down, or I can knock you out and dye it anyway," he hissed.

I nodded and sat back down slowly. He mixed the dye and started putting it on my head. I sat still staring ahead as he rubbed the dye through my hair. I bit my lip. I had my mom's hair…

I couldn't help that my eyes were watering. Maybe it was from the smell of the dye, or that I was losing one of the only things I had left of my mom. I don't know. I really don't…

Once he finished he ordered, "sit here. I'll be back in a few minutes to wash it out. Do _not_ move, you understand me?"

I nodded silently not looking at him. He left the room and I let a few tears fall. Quickly I wiped them away and listened to him talk to the guy named Roy. I had heard Dick talk about Roy before. Why was he helping this guy?

I sat there a few more minutes before Jason returned. He made me kneel over the bathtub and he washed the dye out of my hair. I held my eyes closed tightly, when I did look all I saw was black washing down the drain.

I felt defenseless. Jason was scary, I'll admit that. He was trained by the same man I was and that scared me to no end. He probably knew a lot of the same things I did. I was scared and I just wanted Bruce and Dick to find me already…

He turned the water off and I pulled my head out from under the faucet. He grabbed a towel and rubbed my hair to dry it. Once he finished it was just a damp stack on top of my head. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet before standing me in front of the mirror.

I looked at myself. I did look a lot different, my hair being a jet black color now. My bangs fell in front of my face and I frowned. I didn't like my hair this color. I liked it better as my mom's color…

I think he was trying to mess with my head. I don't know, but why else make me look at my hair? He was trying to show me who was the "boss" here, and it was actually getting on my nerves. He grabbed my arm and led me from the bathroom to the kitchen. The two people who had been talking stopped immediately.

One was a woman. She had glowing green eyes and her skin was a strange color. She was the one who had been asleep on the couch. The other was Roy, I had seen him maybe once, which is probably why I hadn't recognized him immediately. Arsenal.

They just stared at me as Jason pushed me into a seat at the table. He looked at Roy and asked, "did you pack?"

He nodded, "yeah, so did Kory."

"I can speak for myself," the girl…Kory, growled.

Roy shrugged, "sorry."

I watched as the girl walked up to me and touched my hair. I jerked away and glared at her. She stared at me curiously, I guess trying to figure out what the hair dye had done. "How did you do this?" She asked looking at Jason.

"Hair dye. You've seen me use it on my hair, Kory," Jason answered.

"Oh yeah, because you've got something against being a red head," Roy laughed.

Jason glared, "three red heads? I don't think so."

She touched my hair again and I slapped her hand away. "Stop," I growled frustrated.

She raised an eyebrow, but did as I told her. She went and stood by Roy who asked, "how are you, kid?"

I looked at the table and didn't answer. I didn't want to talk to these people. I wanted to go home. "Ok then," he mumbled. He looked back at Jason and asked, "when are we leaving?"

Jason answered simply, "in about half an hour. We need to clear out as fast as we can."

I looked up quickly and asked, "where are you going?"

"It's more of a _we_ thing, but _we _are going to Los Angeles. We're going to lay low there for awhile," Jason answer setting a bowl of cereal in front of me

I stared at it and looked back up at Jason quickly, "we're leaving…Gotham?"

Not good…

He nodded, "you kind of have to do that to get to Los Angeles, you know?"

I bit my lip and shook my head, "Jason, please, whatever you want just tell me. Ok? Please."

Jason stared at me then pointed at the bowl, "eat, it's the only thing you're going to get until lunch."

I looked back at the cereal and with shaky hands picked up the spoon and began to eat it. I couldn't help the way my heart was speeding up. Batman had trained me well, but I was being dragged further away from home. A lot further.

All the way to Los Angeles…all the way to the other side of the country…

This is bad…

* * *

I hope you liked it! And I'm sorry if anyone is confused and if there are any spelling errors. I should have the next chapter up soon!

By the way, um I tried to figure out the correct way to spell Kory's name. If it was Kori or Kory. More places spelled it Kory. I'm sorry if that's not correct, if it isn't just tell me and I'll fix it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!

CHAPTER 2

I've always hated flying in airplanes for some odd reason. They just don't feel natural. It's not the flying part, because technically I fly…or more like glide, whenever I jump from building to building in Gotham. But, I didn't like this plane in particular.

I don't know, maybe it was because I was stuck in a seat with Jason. They were first class seats, where he got the money for that…well I'm sure I wanted want to know. In the row across from us were Kory and Roy. Both were talking, but I just stared out the window. Which I guess is ok since Jason was busy looking through files.

I ran a hand through my hair and looked at the T.V. in front of me. They were playing some movie called _Lord of the Flies. _It was in black and white. I've read the book though, so I already know what happens.

I was shaking. Not from being cold, but I knew we were really far away from Gotham now. Jason had made me put on a hat before we left. He made sure to make me keep my head down at the airport and he made me hold his hand so we would look related. A woman had asked for our relation and he told her we were brothers. Which I guess technically we were, but right now I just didn't like Jason at all.

I just hope Bruce would be able to find me…

I looked out the window. A flight attendant had told me were flying over Ohio right now. Far, far away from Gotham. So far away. I pressed my head against the window and closed my eyes. I wish I could cry. But, I'm not going to in front of Jason and his friends. Especially not on a plane full of people. Maybe if I just started screaming I was being kidnapped they would help me. Or…Jason would hijack the whole damn plane. He would find a way to get out alive. There's no doubt in my mind he would…

I heard something moving and looked behind me. Oh, they were passing out lunch. It looked like some kind of fancy food. I shook my head and sat back forward. Once the woman got to us I asked, "do you have any…uh…normal food?"

She looked at me strangely and I sighed. "You know…food that isn't so, funny looking."

Her eyes shifted to Jason who just shook his head, "Tim, eat what they give you."

I glared at him and growled, "don't tell me what to do."

His head turned sharply and he returned the glare. But, his was more intimidating than mine. Silently I sat back in my seat and let the woman set up our food trays in front of us. Then she left. I ate the food and it was gross. But, it was food and all I had today was cereal. Jason barely ate any of his and soon a woman came and took away the trays.

I looked at Jason and said, "I want to go home."

I said it so simply he even looked at me a little surprised. The he shook his head, "sorry kid. Not going to happen."

I glared, "why? What could you possibly get out of this?"

He shook his head, "nothing, I'm getting absolutely nothing out of this."

"Then why are you doing it?" I whispered. I wasn't understanding any of this and it was making me frustrated.

"Because," was his only reply.

"What if I just started screaming that you kidnapped me?" I asked.

He looked over at me with angry eyes, "if you do I'll have to kill every last person on here besides you, Roy, and Kory. Do you really want mothers and fathers to leave their children like your parents left you?"

I hissed, "at least my parents wanted me."

Suddenly I felt a burning on my cheek and my head had gotten thrown to the side. I knew Jason must have slapped me. No one had noticed, but Kory and Roy were staring at us.

I felt my face burning red with anger and embarrassment. Suddenly his hand grabbed my chin forcing my to look at him. He squeezed real hard making me wince. "I suggest you be quiet for the rest of the flight."

Kory and Roy were still staring at us, but I nodded and whispered, "ok."

He let go and I rubbed my cheek and chin. I turned in my seat and leaned against the window. I closed my eyes and convinced myself to fall asleep…and that everything would be ok…

* * *

I hissed in pain as I was dragged into the apartment by my hair. I don't know why Jason always chose to pull my hair. But, he did. I guess it was the most effective way to get me to move faster. I don't know.

"I can't believe you said that!" Jason growled.

"It was the truth," I mumbled in pain as he pulled harder. Roy and Kory followed us into the apartment they had rented. Jason threw me against the wall and my back slammed against it. I gasped in pain and looked at him. He placed both hand on the wall on either side of my head and leaned forward growling, "if someone shows up here, I'm going to kill them. Have that on your conscience, kid."

Out of pure anger I filled my mouth with saliva and spit it onto his face. I didn't like him in my face, so why can't I spit in his if he gets to close? He wiped it away and suddenly slapped me so hard I fell to the ground. It was a lot harder than on the plane. My cheek stung with pain and I held it in surprise. When you get slapped it feels like someone has just taken your dignity and stepped on it. It's like they don't even care enough to close their fist and hit you.

He grabbed my hair again and hauled me to my feet. I grabbed his wrist in some attempt to ease the pain in my scalp. "Stop Jason!" I yelled.

All he did was drag me to the living area and yelled, "Roy, throw me the cuffs!"

Roy did so and Jason shoved my shoulder causing me to fall onto my bottom. He handcuffed me to the leg of a couch that was already there. They must have gotten and apartment that was already furnished.

He kneeled close to me and grabbed my ear making me gasp in pain. "Sit still, kid. If you know what's good for you."

With that he stood and started helping Kory and Roy with the small amount of things they had brought.

I breathed sharply and leaned my head against the couch. I knew what I had said was going to piss Jason off. But, I had told the taxi driver I was being kidnapped. Jason had started to laugh and so had Roy. He had managed to make the driver think I was joking and that I was in fact Jason's younger brother. The driver had actually started to laugh with them. I had sunk down in my seat and the whole ride Jason had literally gripped my wrist. I had a bruise there now…

I wanted to go home…I just really, really wanted to go home…

* * *

That night I didn't get dinner. Jason was still mad about the taxi driver thing. I was awfully hungry, but I didn't show it. I didn't want to give Jason the satisfaction. I was starting to doze off from my place by the couch when Jason came in and un cuffed me. He pulled me to my feet and I drowsily stumbled over. I blinked at him confused a moment.

He pulled me to a room by my arm and there was a pallet on the floor. About four thick blankets piled on one another, then a pillow. I was so tired I just fell on top of it and buried my face in the pillow. Jason grabbed my hand and put the cuff back on and placed the cuff on something else. I think a desk?

I looked at him as he walked to the window and bolted it shut, putting in some kind of code with a padlock. I shook my head. He walked back over and threw a blanket on top of me. I was thankful actually because it was cold. I kicked my shoes off and closed my eyes. Jason turned off the lamp and climbed into the bed. I listened to the sound of the cars outside before soon, I fell into my own slumber.

* * *

I sat on my pallet staring at Jason. I couldn't get up because of the cuff, but I don't think I wanted to. He was having a nightmare. He was thrashing a little and mumbling things. I shook slightly afraid. I couldn't wake him up. He would probably hurt me if I did. So I just stared wide eyed.

I had seen Dick have a nightmare once. I had been staying over at his apartment and he starting moving a lot and crying out. I shook him awake, but he punched me by accident. He woke up and completely felt guilty. He kept apologizing about it and he hugged me and stuff. I'm not a hugger though, so I didn't really like it. But, it might have been for his own comfort then my own. It had really scared him.

I mean, I had nightmares too, but I hated it when I did. Because I didn't have quiet nightmares. I had the kind that you sat up screaming from. Some nights I couldn't even remember what the dream was about.

He was moving more and more and I bit my lip before calling out, "Jason?"

He didn't respond and I looked at the cuff. I lifted the leg of the desk and shook my head, he didn't try very hard to keep me in one place. I stood and walked over to where Jason was thrashing around. I touched his arm and whispered, "Jason, wake up."

He didn't. Just kept moving. I noticed his cheeks were wet with tears and I looked away a moment. I'm probably not meant to see him like this. Gently I tried to shake him, still no response.

I bit my lip and touch his forehead. He was sweating with fear. I didn't know what to do. He was moving around a lot and making sobbing sounds. I couldn't take it. I shook his shoulder and said louder, "Jason wake up. It's just a dream, now wake up."

His eyes snapped open and he grabbed my upper arm. I flinched afraid he was going to hit me, then I winced at his tight grip. He looked at me, his eyes trying to adjust to the light in the room. I whispered, "you were having a bad dream."

Jason sighed and nodded. He sat up and sat on the edge of the bed rubbing his bloodshot eyes. I sighed quietly and asked, "can you take this off my wrist. I need to use the bathroom."

He did so and I left the room going towards the bathroom. I knew Roy was in the living, so escape didn't make much sense. I used the bathroom and took a shower. My bag with the clothes Kory bought were in the bathroom already, so I just grabbed a grey t-shirt and some faded jeans.

Once I was changed I shook my damp hair and looked in the mirror. Still jet black…I sighed and grimaced. I didn't like it. And my scalp was sore from Jason yanking on it so much yesterday.

Maybe today will be a better day…

* * *

Finished this chapter when I got home from school today! Hope you like it, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm sorry, I had to put a time skip in here. You won't see it until the middle of this chapter. It's only two months though. I needed to put the time skip for the story to work. I hope it doesn't ruin it or anything. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters!

CHATER 3

I was bored out of my mind. I wasn't allowed to leave the apartment of course, unless Jason came with me. I had to stay in someone's sight unless I was in the bathroom. I had nothing to do and finally decided to watch T.V.

Jason, Kory, and Roy were in the kitchen and I could only hear muffled speaking. I flipped the channels and stopped on one in particular. The news channel. What made me stop was a picture in the corner of the screen…mine…

I sat up quickly since I had been lying on my stomach. Why would Bruce report me missing if I was taken as Robin? It didn't make sense to me. Wouldn't that give away to someone what the identity was of Robin? Or maybe he was hoping the person knew my identity. Maybe he knew it was Jason who took me…

There was a number at the bottom of the screen to call if they saw me. Jason's cell phone only sat a few feet away. It needed a password, but I would be able to figure it out. I stood and glanced in the kitchen. They were to busy talking to notice me.

I picked up his phone and it only took me three times to get in. His password disturbed me a little. It was his death date…but if it helps him remember his password then so be it. I glanced at the screen and pressed the digits.

It rang twice and suddenly there was a woman's voice on the phone. I opened my mouth to speak when suddenly someone's hand kept me from speaking. They grabbed the phone and hung it up before turning me around and gripping my upper arms, hard. It was Jason. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He was shaking me a little.

I bit my lip and whispered, "I just want to go home, Jason."

He shook his head, "that's to bad, now isn't it? Don't touch my phone anymore, Tim. I'll have to hurt you."

I yanked out of his grip and yelled, "you've already hurt me, Jason! Just let me go home! Please!"

I didn't know how to handle this situation. Bruce had trained me, but I hadn't been Robin very long. There was only so much I understood how to do without losing my mind. If I was drowning or about to be blown up, yeah I would be able to keep calm. But, this…it was something Bruce hadn't trained me for. Being kidnapped by my own brother.

The three people stared at me as I tried to keep myself from having a total break down. No. I wouldn't. I wouldn't freak out. I jumped suddenly when there was a loud clap of thunder from outside and a flash of lightening filled the room. I quickly stormed out of the room and into the bedroom I had been staying in.

I flopped down on the bed. I slept on the floor, but the bed just seemed more appealing to me at the moment. I cried into the pillow. I couldn't process any of this. Jason still hadn't told me why he took me in the first place, and I really wanted to know. What had I done?

The sound of my crying was the only thing I heard in the room. I gripped the pillow tightly and let out a scream of frustration, then continued on crying. The room was getting darker as the sun set and the rain started to over power my crying. The thunder made me flinch and the lightening did too. I turned onto my side and stared into the pitch black. I couldn't see anything at all.

The door opened and I knew Jason had walked in. His footsteps creaked across the floor boards. I wonder how he would see where to walk. Maybe he had seen it a light second before coming into the room.

I sniffled and rubbed my eyes. The weight on the bed shifted and Jason's voice spoke, "kid?"

"What?" I croaked out. "Want me to get up?"

"No, I don't care. I just want to talk to you," his voice sounded like he was struggling with the whole being nice thing.

"You have no idea how to care for a child, do you?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

"Not really," Jason's voice replied.

I sat up and asked, "why did you kidnap me? You won't even tell Roy. Or Kory, but she doesn't ask. What do you want?"

"I'm not going to tell you, so stop asking," Jason mumbled.

I knew where he was sitting and angrily shoved his arm. I started kicking him as hard as I could and screaming things I don't even know. I punched and started crying all over again. I was so confused and eventually he over powered me forcing me to stop my tantrum. I cried, "why! I don't understand any of this!"

He hissed shaking my arms, "you're not meant to."

I took a shaky breath and said in a calmer voice, "I'm scared."

I sounded so small and weak. Not like myself. Sure I'm small, but I pray I'm not weak. Lightening flashes across the room and I see Jason's face. He looks guilty. He actually looks like he feels bad.

"There's no reason to be scared, unless you make me mad, kid. Just don't make me mad," he mumbled.

I hugged myself and whispered, barely heard over the rain, "I wonder if they miss me. Or if they care. I miss them."

"I did too…at first," he replied. I felt him push on my chest and mutter, "go to sleep, it's late and you're exhausted."

I couldn't disagree, because I was. I laid down and closed my eyes, listening to the rain. I felt him touch my head. My jet black hair that I hated. I could barely look in the mirror because of it.

I hated this color hair. I missed my mom…

* * *

TWO MONTHS LATER

Jason made us move again. This time to Las Vegas. Roy seemed excited about it, but I wasn't. I was tired of switching from place to place. In the past two months we had switched from Los Angeles, Panama, New York, Atlanta, Dallas, and now Las Vegas. Jason, Kory, and Roy had been working jobs that I wasn't allowed to know about…

I sat in the passenger seat of the rental Jason had gotten. I stared out the window looking at the bright lights of the city. It was really nice. Dallas had been nice though. A lot of nice people…I had even made some friends at the apartment we had been staying at. But, that was why we left. Jason said people would start to recognize us if we stayed in one place to long.

I looked over at him. He was driving, slouching slightly like he always does. Kory and Roy were already at the new apartment. I asked, "are we going to eat dinner?"

He glanced at me and answered, "Roy picked up some McDonalds."

I groaned, "again? Jason, we can't live off of that stuff."

"Who cares?" He asked.

I bit my lip, "Alfred would kill you if he knew what you were feeding me…"

"Well he's not here, now is he? Now be quiet," Jason ordered. He hated it when I talked about home. He always told me to be quiet and I knew what he was doing. He was trying to completely erase my past. He was trying to make me forget. Maybe it would work if I was a little younger…

I sighed and turned back to the window. I could barely see my reflection and my newly died hair. My light brown had started to grow back so Jason re-dyed it black… once again I hated it. It was the third time he had to dye it black. I hated it every time.

Jason turned into a parking lot that I guessed was the apartments. He parked and we both got out. Roy and Kory had already gotten the suitcases so we headed up to room 66. He opened the door to the apartment with the key that was over the door. Roy must have put it there.

We walked in and immediately there was the sound of something glass shattering. I ducked when a vase almost hit me in the head. Kory yelled, "never say anything like that you…" yep, a lot of ugly words…

Jason grabbed me by the back of my jacket and dragged me towards the bedroom. He grabbed a McDonalds bag from the counter and pulled me into the room. I heard another glass thing shatter.

I sat on the bed and Jason threw the food into my lap. "What's wrong with her now?" I asked. She had these fits often. Way to often.

"Don't know," Jason grumbled. He put the padlock on the window and ordered, "stay here until she's calmed down. Eat."

With that he turned and closed the door behind him. I sighed and turned on the bedside lamp. Opening the bag I frowned. Another burger…that seemed to be all I got to eat these days.

I unwrapped it and started to eat it. I stood from the bed and walked over to the T.V. Jason usually got the motels or apartments that were already furnished. But, a lot of the times the stuff was crappy.

I kneeled down and picked up the plug. I stuck it into the socket and then clicked the T.V. on. Of course…the news…

I heard another piece of glass break and Jason was yelling. I smirked, he hated it when he didn't have control over a situation. I stared at the T.V. a man that I had never seen before was talking. The news people always changed from each place. In Panama it was a guy named Steve. In Dallas it was a girl named Natalie. Everywhere was different.

"_Today we are revisiting the two month old case of the missing Timothy Drake-Wayne," _the man's voice spoke.

I took a sharp intake of breath and he continued _, "the adopted son of billionaire, Bruce Wayne, went missing two months ago from his home in Gotham."_

I had heard the cover story before. The story was that Bruce had gone to Wayne Tech and Alfred had been off visiting family, which was kind of true. Alfred had been out of town that night visiting relatives.

Suddenly the screen cut to Bruce's face saying_, "we're still searching and praying that he comes home safe."_

Biting my lip, I felt tears form in my eyes. I dropped my burger and tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. I wanted to cry. God, I wanted to cry…

"Hey, Kid, where's-" Jason's voice broke through my thoughts as he entered the room. I didn't even turn to look at him, because I knew why he had stopped talking. He saw the T.V.

"Damnit Kid!" He yelled coming up to the T.V. and yanking the cord from the wall. It instantly turned black and shut off. I shook my head and dove for the cord, but he only pushed me back.

"Turn it back on," I croaked trying to ignore the lump in my throat.

Jason shook his head, "no way kid, go sit down before you do something stupid."

My fist tightened and I growled, "turn. It. Back. On!"

"Go sit down!" He yelled.

I stepped away from him to stay out of arms length. He would slap me if I was close enough. I felt a surge of anger rush through me and I turned walking towards the lamp. I picked it up and turned around. Quickly I threw it at him, but he ducked.

He dropped the cord and started walking towards me. I knew I had just done something stupid. I backed up against the wall and closed my eyes. I was going to get hit. Punched, kicked, slapped, something. I gasped when I felt him grab my hair. He always pulls my hair…

"You're pissed, but guess what kid, I am too. I've been driving all damn day and I'm tired as hell. I suggest you make this easy and just go to sleep," he hissed.

I opened my eyes wide and nodded slightly. He let go of my hair and quickly I scrambled for the bed. The room was dark now, except the light from the hall. Jason stormed out of the room, leaving the door open.

He trusted me to stay in my own room now. I've tried to undo the padlocks before, but it's not easy to open. I only broke out once. Once. And he caught me. He replaced them with even better locks after that…God…he was pissed.

I laid down and covered myself up with the comforter. Stuffing my head into the pillow I closed my eyes. Sleep. That's what I needed. Sleep…

* * *

Hope you like it, please review! And also I really am sorry about the time skip, but I had to put it there. And don't worry, you'll find out eventually why Jason kidnapped Tim. Just not yet. lol. :)


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I sat on the balcony of the apartment with my legs hanging between the railing. Last night had been pretty bad, so I decided to stay out here for today. I knew Jason would make me come in eventually, but I enjoyed my time away. But, he was watching me. Either him, Roy, or Kory. One of the three.

I looked to my left quickly when I heard a door open from the neighbor's apartment. I saw someone, a girl, probably about my age walk out. She had on a thick coat and was looking at me closely. She asked, "are you alright?"

I nodded and looked back over the balcony. I heard her footsteps walk over to me and she sat down. "I've never seen you here before, you just move here?" She had a country accent, making me wonder what she was doing in a city.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked looking me over. I had on a thin long sleeved shirt and some jeans that had holes in them. I always thought Vegas was supposed to be hot. But, it is winter.

I shook my head, "no, I'm used to it."

"So you live with your dad?" She asked. I looked at her confused and she shrugged, "saw you and a guy show up last night."

"He's not my dad…" I mumbled.

"Then who is he?" She asked.

I glared, "why do you ask so many questions?"

She shrugged, "just curious."

I sighed, "he's my…brother."

She nodded and held out her hand, "my name's Gracie."

I nodded, "Tim." I took her hand and shook it. I asked, "who do you live with?"

"My dad," she answered making a disgusted face.

"You don't like him?" I asked.

She shook her head, "nope."

"I don't like my brother much either," I said shrugging.

She smiled, "I'd rather live with my brother any day. But, I can't, he's dead."

I bit my lip and nodded. She asked, "so where're you from?"

"More questions?" I asked smirking.

She nodded, "more questions. Sorry, I don't get other kids here that often."

I replied, "I'm from-"

I jumped when the door behind me was yanked open. There stood Jason in his jeans and a t-shirt. "Time to come in, Tim," he sounded angry.

I looked at Gracie and smiled a little, "bye." I stood and walked towards the door and into the apartment.

"Are you stupid?" He asked smacking me in the back of the head.

I rubbed it and hissed, "don't hit me."

He shook his head and pointed a finger at me, "you tell anyone where you're from and I'll skin you, understand me?"

I glared, "like you would, you haven't hurt me for all the other stupid things I've done. All you've done is slap me."

He almost did slap me, but I blocked it. I was tired of him hitting me. His eyes glared at me coldly. "You're starting to forget who's the boss here, kid," he growled.

I spat out, "you're not the boss of me. You're just some creep that kidnapped me for no reason!"

I quickly moved because this time he actually tried to punch me. I ducked under his fist and backed away. Silently I turned and walked towards my room. I was going to get out of here…tonight…

* * *

It was almost dinner when I went into Jason's room. He and Kory had gone to get food, leaving me with Roy, who was busy watching T.V. They were picking up "surprise!" burgers. God I was tired of those things. But, I knew it would take them at least forty-five minutes to get there and back. They had just left. I was on the clock.

I flipped on the light making sure Roy was on the couch watching T.V. I knew Jason had sleeping pills, but he never took them. They were for making extra money. They were fast acting little suckers. Trust me, once I was having a break down and he forced only half of one down my throat. I was out like a light within a few seconds.

My eyes scanned his room. It was pretty empty besides the bed and a dresser. Plus two nightstands. I looked under his pillow and through his dresser, but I couldn't find anything. Until…I remember something.

Our apartment in Dallas. He had been ripping up one of the floor boards and stuffing things into it. When I asked about it he said it was stuff that needed safe keeping. Immediately I started moving my feet on the floor slowly, waiting for something.

I stopped immediately when one of the boards squeaked loudly. I bent over and pulled on it. It only took about two tugs to get it up. I smirked seeing the plastic bag of pills. The sleeping pills. They were called "_Sand Man."_

Picking it up, I pulled out two pills. I didn't want Roy to overdose, so hopefully he wouldn't. Quickly I replaced the board and stuffed the medicine into my pocket.

I walked into the living room and Roy looked at me, "hey kid, grab me a coke."

Nodding I walked into the kitchen. Wow, easier than I thought it was going to be. I pulled a coke from the fridge and used the bottle to crush up the pills. Once I finished I opened it and slid the dust into the drink.

After sloshing it around a little I walked back into the room and handed it to Roy, then I sat on the other couch. He gulped about fives sips of it and I pretended to be interested in the T.V.

A few minutes later I heard loud snoring and looked over to see him asleep. His mouth was wide open and he was clearly sleeping deeply. I smirked. Perfect.

Quickly I stood and put on my jacket and shoes. I walked out of the apartment into the cool night air of Nevada.

Home free!

Hopefully…

* * *

Hope you like it! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

You know how I said I was home free? Well, I guess I just completely jinxed that. Because I swear to God, I'm being followed…

I don't think it's Jason or Kory. But, it's someone. I can literally feel their eyes on me. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, no, no I'm not because I just saw the dark figure again. I pick up my walking pace and turn down an alley. I need to get higher.

Quickly I run to one of the fire escapes and climb it all the way to the roof of the building. I feel more at home in high places. Like I have the upper hand if something were to happen. I looked around. A shadow…it moved again…

Quietly I moved across the roof to the center. My eyes scanned the darkness when suddenly something caught my attention in the corner of my eye. Something coming right at me.

I turned just in time to block a kick to the side. It wasn't Jason or any of the others. I had never seen this person. They were dressed in what looked like ninja clothes. A grown woman clearly. I ducked under a punch and threw my own.

She was moving quickly, a lot fast than any of the goons I had ever fought. But, I was out of practice. I hadn't trained in two months.

Suddenly she fell to the ground and kicked out her leg. I tried to jump over it, but before I could she kicked my legs out from under me. I fell hard on my bottom and I saw he about to give a KO blow when suddenly a dark figure was between us.

Jason. God, I've never been so happy to see this guy before!

He was only wearing a mask, not his helmet, but he was in his Red Hood clothes. He had a gun aimed at the woman and growled, "who the hell are you?"

She got out of her fighting stance and stood straight. "My Lord, Ra's Al Ghul, has sent me to fetch you and the boy. He needs to speak with you about certain matters."

She had a thick accent. I looked behind me and saw Kory and Roy standing there ready to fight. Oh man, Roy didn't look to good, even with his Arsenal mask on. He must have had a rude awakening…

Jason scoffed, "like I'd ever have a conversation with that guy. Get the hell out of here!"

"I was told you may come willingly, but if needed we can use force," the woman said gesturing around.

My eyes scanned the area and almost everywhere were people with snipers and other people dressed the same way this woman was. I bit my lip and looked at Jason with worried eyes. Ra's Al Ghul? I had never met the guy personally, but I had read his file. He's been keeping himself alive over hundreds of years using the Lazuras Pit. I also knew he had something to do with Jason coming back from the dead…

I could tell Jason was debating on whether or not to put his gun down. He asked, "just to talk?"

The woman nodded, "just to talk. But, your…uh, friends will have to stay here."

She was gesturing to Roy and Kory. Slowly, Jason put his gun back into its holster and waved them off. They were reluctant to leave, clearly, but they did as they were told. The woman touched her ear and began speaking into what I guessed was a com link. "I have them, bring the helicopter."

Immediately I heard the sound of the helicopter and it landed only a few feet away on the same roof. Jason quickly grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet. The woman gestured for us to follow her and we did so, Jason pulling me by my arm.

He hissed, "I ought to beat you senseless."

I shook my head, "shut up."

Once we got to the helicopter, we both climbed inside, followed by the woman. She told the pilot something and quickly we lifted into the air. I asked the woman, "where exactly are we going."

She didn't even look up from her communicator when she answered, "Bosnia."

Great…things just keep getting better and better…

* * *

Ok, so this is going to be the last update for a few days. I'm not stopping it of course! I love this story! I've just decided to start spacing it out a little, instead of updating everyday. So enjoy! I'll have the next one up soon, I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The helicopter ride was long. A lot longer than I had hoped. When we finally landed I noticed how cold it was here. A lot colder than it was in Vegas. It was snowing and quickly I wrapped my jacket around me as soon as I exited the helicopter.

Naturally I stood close to Jason because I didn't know any of these people. The guards had guns and there were people dressed like the woman. If they could fight anything like that other girl it would be bad if we ticked them off.

Jason had an arm wrapped around my shoulder. I don't know if it was because it was cold or because he was trying to keep me as close as possible. These people were clearly making him nervous. I had read about Ra's and some of the things I read were coming to mind. And they weren't very good things.

When we entered the palace Jason's grip became even tighter. Our footsteps and the guard's footsteps echoed across the giant halls. And I thought the manor was big. This place was huge.

In the middle of the foyer stood a woman. She had on leather clothes that showed a lot of her skin. I knew Jason recognized her because of the way he was glaring. But, I did also. Talia Al Ghul. The demon's daughter.

As soon as we reached her she waved off the guards. They bowed respectfully before leaving. Jason on the other hand wasn't so respectful. He growled angrily, "what the hell is this about?"

She seemed a bit disappointed, "ah Jason, as impatient as ever I see."

She looked down at me and smiled a little. It was small, but I could tell she was really trying. She held out her hand and greeted, "hello child, I am Talia Al Ghul."

Jason immediately pushed her hand away from me, so I couldn't shake it back. She looked a him and sighed, "follow me."

With that she turned and started walking and we followed. We walked down the long halls, past millions of doors. Until, finally we stopped in front of one large door in particular. She grabbed both handles since it was a double door and opened them. I was surprised they didn't weigh a ton…

We walked into the room and sitting at a desk was a figure. I recognized him immediately from his picture in the files. Ra's Al Ghul…

I naturally stepped closer to Jason. There was something in the room that just made me feel cold. And I knew it was this man. This man that had cheated death. He made the room freezing just by the stare that he gave us. With one look, I felt he could turn me to stone…

He stood and greeted, "Jason, it is very nice to see you again."

Jason scoffed, "cut the crap. What do you want Ra's?"

Al Ghul didn't seem to be listening because he turned his attention to me, "and Timothy. It is a pleasure to meet you. Why don't we sit?" He gestured for some chairs on the left side of the room.

He walked towards them and so did Talia. Both sat in each chair leaving two more in front of them. There was a table in the middle with tea set up.

Jason walked towards it slowly and I followed, he sat down and so did I. I stared at the people in front of me. Their cold stares. Cold…

Ra's held his hand out towards the china on the table, "tea?"

Jason growled, "explain, Ra's. What in God's name are we doing here?"

Ra's sighed, "straight to the point like always, Jason. Well, I just wanted to discuss the child you have acquired."

Acquired? Was I an object or something?

Jason glanced at me and Ra's continued, "I found it quite strange that you would go to such lengths to get your hands on the child that replaced you. Why don't you explain to us why you did so?"

"How 'bout not," Jason growled.

I was hoping he would actually…

"Very well, but I do have a proposition I would like to offer you," Ra's said picking up a cup and sipping it.

"Whatever it is, I don't give a damn," Jason said.

Talia sighed, "Jason, please just listen to what my father has to say."

Jason glared at her, "why should I? It's probably something I would never agree to."

"I would like you to leave the child here to train," Ra's said after drinking his cup. My eyes widened and I quickly looked at Jason who was smirking.

"Like I said, nothing I would ever agree to," Jason said simply.

Ra's folded his hands together, "Jason, you are clearly set on keeping this child, and I will not interfere with that. But, I on the other hand do not like watching talent being wasted. You haven't been training the boy at all and that is simply a pity with his level of skill. You also clearly have no idea on how to raise the boy."

I looked back at Jason who hissed, "and you know how to take care of a kid?"

"I've raised one," Ra's said gesturing towards Talia.

"I'm very impressed," Jason said sarcastically.

Talia glared.

Ra's spoke again, "he would be well taken care of, Jason. You may even stay if you would like. He would be well trained and wouldn't have to be fed whatever slop you give him. He would get anything his child heart desires."

I bit my lip and shook my head, "uh excuse me?"

He looked at me and I continued, "I don't even want to be with Jason. What makes you think I want to be here? I just want to go home."

"Your home is wherever you're told it is," Ra's said seriously.

I glared, "what? No, that isn't home at all-"

Jason cut me off by raising a hand, "listen Ra's, we were told we came here to talk. We talked. Now, can we leave here the easy way or the hard way?"

"You may leave of course, my helicopter will take you back to America. But, I do have one last question," Ra's said simply.

Jason sighed, "what?"

"Why did you confiscate the child from your father?" Ra's asked.

I could tell Jason didn't like how he called Bruce father. I stared at him closely, but all he did was shake his head, "none of your business." That was always the answer…always.

He stood quickly pulling me with him. We left the room and Ra's told the guards to lead us back to the helicopter. Once we were outside I looked back and saw the large window of Ra's study. There he stood with his hands behind his back as if studying an animal through a glass cage.

I looked at Jason who was also staring at him. I asked, "this isn't over, is it?"

He replied with, "no damn way."

* * *

We didn't get back to the apartments until about midday. Roy and Kory had asked a lot of questions, until Jason had screamed at them to shut up. I had taken a shower and Jason did the same before I went to my room.

I had to lay on a pallet again since Jason said he couldn't trust me anymore after what happened. All the privalages I had built up over the past two months just went down the toilet within a few hours. Great…no bed for Timmy…

Jason had covered the window with a thick black blanket making the room dark. I stared at the ceiling. I knew Jason wasn't asleep. He breaths different when he's awake. I think everyone does that though.

Why had Jason kidnapped me? That thought wouldn't stop bothering me. He won't tell anyone and I really wish he would at least tell me! I want to know why I'm here so I can try to fix it.

Silently I sat up and stood from the pallet. I walked over to Jason's bed and poked his rib cage. He grunted, "what?"

"I have to ask you something," I whispered.

He rolled over to where his back was facing me, "can't it wait until I have a few hours of sleep?"

I shook my head, "no."

He sighed, "what?"

"Why did you kidnap me?" I asked after a moment of hesitation.

He didn't answer for a long time and for a minute I was afraid that he fell back asleep. Then slowly he rolled over and said, "we talked about this."

I nodded, barely able to see his eyes in the darkness, "I know, but that isn't a good enough answer, Jason. I want to know why I'm here. Please."

He shook his head, "no."

My eyes watered with frustration and quickly I climbed in bed next to him. He scooted a little farther away of course. He doesn't like physical contact, and truth is, neither do I. Dick always liked it though, I don't know why. He was always the one that made you give him hugs. He was just that kind of guy.

I shoved my face into the pillow, "I don't understand."

"And I told you you're not meant to," was Jason's simple reply.

I pulled the blanket up to my neck and whispered, "God, Jason I miss them. Please, please, just tell me why I can't see them. I just…can I call them? Dick maybe. Just to talk to him. I won't tell where I am, I swear to God I won't."

"How do I know?" Jason asked.

I shook my head, "I never break my promises Jason, never."

He was silent a moment until he mumbled, "fine, when we wake up, I'll take you to one of the phone booths so he won't track us."

I smiled a little, "thanks Jay."

Overwhelmed with happiness I closed my eyes and fell asleep…

* * *

Hope you like it! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Jason drove me all the way to the outskirts of Las Vegas. There was an old gas station with a pay phone. He parked the rental car and I almost jumped out to run to the phone, but he grabbed my arm. He held up two quarters and said, "I'm giving you five minutes, kid. Five minutes is all. Understand? When I say the conversation is over, it's over. No telling him where we are, no telling him who has you. He may already know and he may ask you, but you tell him you can't say anything about that kind of stuff. Understand?"

I nodded and he ordered, "swear, Tim."

I whispered, "I swear."

He handed me the quarters and both of us got out. I ran to the phone booth with a bright smile and Jason followed a little more slowly. I was so happy that I would get to call Dick. So happy…

Jason leaned against the telephone pole while I stuffed the money in. With shaky hands I pressed the buttons and listened to the phone ring…

"_Hello?" _A voice I instantly recognized came on the other end of the phone.

"Dick?" I knew who it was…but I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"_Yes, who is this?" _He asked.

I bit my lip, "it's Tim."

There was a moment of silence until a voice of disbelief came back_, "Timmy? Oh God Tim, where the hell are you? Are you ok?"_

I gulped and glanced at Jason. Three minutes. "I'm fine. Perfectly fine."

"_Where are you?" _He asked.

"I can't tell you," I whispered.

"_Tim…is someone there with you? Is that why? They won't let you?" _He asked.

"Yes," I mumbled back. Two more minutes. My eyes were watering as I tried to fight back tears. It was nice to hear Dick's voice again.

"_Who are they?" _He asked.

" Can't tell you that either," I answered. If I told, Jason would surely move us again and I would never ever be able to talk to Dick again.

"_Is it someone we know?" _He asked.

I leaned my head against the pole and choked past the threatening tears, "yeah."

"_Someone close?" _

Ten seconds. Oh God. I started to ramble, "I have to go in a few seconds. I miss you and tell Bruce and Alfred I miss them too. I'm _so_ sorry I'm causing so much trouble. I have to go."

"_Tim! Tim wait!" _Was the last thing I heard before Jason took the phone and hung it up. I was sobbing now and I leaned against the phone pole. I covered my face with my hands trying to stop. I needed to stop. I was standing right in front of Jason. I needed to stop…

After a few seconds I composed myself enough to move my hands away. I looked up at Jason and swallowed thickly, "ok…ok let's go."

He nodded and we started to walk towards the car. Maybe that phone call did more harm then good to me…

* * *

We walked towards the apartment and I held my head low. I had cried a little in the car, but not a lot. Enough to make my eyes bloodshot though. I had my hands pressed into my pockets and suddenly Jason and I came to a halt. Gracie, the girl in the apartment next to ours walked out.

She smiled a little and greeted, "hi Tim. Do you think I could talk to you for a sec?"

I looked at Jason who seemed to be pondering on whether or not to let me. But, soon he nodded and went inside of our apartment. Gracie walked over to the railing and sat down. She turned and gestured for me to come forward, "come sit."

I did so and sat next to her. Something was bothering her, I could tell. I asked, "what did you need to talk about?"

She bit her lip and started, "so I was watching the news last night. And they were talking about a man whose son was kidnapped. Bruce Wayne, have you heard of him?"

I felt my face grow warm and I nodded. She continued ignoring my shocked face, "they showed a picture of the guy's adopted son, Timothy Drake-Wayne. And I swear, he looks just like you. Except the hair. Which leads me to ask…is that guy in there, really your brother?"

I gripped my pants leg tightly and mumbled, "he is."

"So he is your brother?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Did he take you?" She whispered. I was silent and she repeated, "Tim…did he take you from your father?"

I jumped suddenly when the door was yanked open. There stood Jason with a glare on his face. Roy was standing behind him and I bit my lip. Oh God…what was he going to do?

He walked out and kneeled next to both of us. Gracie's eyes were afraid, but I could tell she was trying to act strong. He hissed, "the name's Gracie, right?"

She nodded quickly and Jason continued, "I suggest you don't tell anyone about us. If you do, things are going to happen. Things that'll end up with your dad in a grave and you in an orphanage."

"Jason," I whispered. He glanced at me and then looked back at Gracie.

"I guess it's a little late for threats," Gracie said.

"Why?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow.

She smirked, "I already called the cops before I came outside."

Jason swore under his breath and grabbed me. Quickly Gracie wrapped her arms around my waist. Jason tried to get her off, but the truth was she was really, really strong. She wasn't going to let him take me.

My eyes widened as Jason reached under his jacket and pulled out a gun. He pointed it at the girl and said, "I don't like killing kids, but if I have to I will."

Quickly I looked at Gracie who didn't seem like she was going to let go of me. I whispered, "Gracie, you have to let go of me. I have to go with him. Let me go."

"No! Tim, you've been missing from your family for two months!" She yelled.

My eyes watered, "I know, but you have to let go…Just let go. I'll be ok, just let go of me, Gracie. I don't want you to get hurt."

Gracie bit her lip, her eyes were watering now too. "Please, Tim-"

I yelled quickly, "let go, Gracie!"

I guess it surprised her because she did so. Jason yanked me away from her and started dragging me away. He yelled to Kory and Roy, "I'll get the kid out of here! You two grab the stuff!"

They nodded and ran back inside. Jason grabbed me around the waist, lifting me and started down the stairs. I got one last glance at Gracie before we were gone.

Jason ran to the parking lot, literally carrying me. He shoved the gun back into his jacket and yanked open the door. I could hear the sirens now. He cursed and threw me into the passenger seat. He ran to the other side and climbed into the driver's seat. Quickly he put the key in and pressed the gas…

Jason took the back way out since the police were coming from the front. I knew Kory and Roy would grab the stuff and disappear within seconds. Damnit! I was never going to get home…

We drove out into the street, the moon shining overhead. I heard the sounds of sirens getting close. I knew they were coming and I prayed they would get here. Home…home…

I looked in the rearview mirror and saw the police cars. They were gaining speed and I could hear Jason cursing. I jumped suddenly hearing something like glass shattering and one of the cop cars veered off the road.

The same thing happened the other three cop cars and I looked around. I looked on top of one of the buildings and there were about five snipers. Not ours though…Ra's.

Wonderful…

* * *

Hope you like it! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Ok, so this is actually the seconds to last chapter! The next one will be the last chapter of the story. Enjoy! J

CHAPTER 8

"Jason," I whispered.

"What?" He snapped.

I pointed at the buildings. I could see snipers and those ninja people. I said, "it's Ra's people. What do you think they want?"

He groaned, "you."

My head snapped in his direction, "what?"

"You heard me, kid. Ra's wants you and Ra's always gets what he wants. He wants an heir to his…empire I guess," Jason answered.

I leaned against the seat and sighed, "why am I so popular all of a sudden? First you, the police, and now Ra's…great…"

Suddenly Jason slammed on the breaks and we stopped. There was to much traffic to move any farther down the road. Jason swore under his breath and looked behind us. More police were getting closer.

"Ok kid, time to go," he said quickly climbing into the passenger seat and opening the door, dragging me with him. I yelped in surprise as he dragged me through the streets, police officers yelling behind us.

"Jason, slow down, you're going to rip my arm off," I said.

I glanced up seeing the ninjas jumping from building to building following closely behind us. I took a deep breath and looked back at Jason as we ran. Police, Jason, ninjas…what else could be wrong here?

Maybe the police weren't wrong…

I stumbled a little as Jason suddenly yanked me into an alley way. I was pulled over to the side of the wall where a fire escape was. "Start climbing," he ordered.

I nodded and started to climb and he followed close behind. Once we made it to the top. Jason pointed over a little farther away. I saw what he was looking at. Kory was flying over to meet us.

I kind of wanted the police to get here, but I didn't really want Ra's ninjas to. I didn't want to go to Ra's. I really didn't…

Suddenly I saw something on Jason's chest. A red laser that helps to aim the snipers. I looked up quickly and saw one of Ra's snipers aiming at him. As quickly as I could I moved in front of him and heard the echoing of a gunshot.

Then…a whole lot of pain…

I collapsed on the ground, holding my shoulder. It hurt. It hurt a lot more than anything I had felt as Robin. I knew I must have gotten shot. I've never been shot before though. I haven't been Robin long enough to have gotten shot. Now I knew why Alfred always gave so much pain medication whenever Bruce got shot.

Jason swore loudly and kneeled next to me. My vision was blurring with pain as I felt him put pressure on the wound. I was losing consciousness…

Soon my world faded into black.

* * *

My mind woke before my body. I kept my eyes closed because, even though my eyes were shut, I knew light was shining in the room. What had happened? My mind started to trace back to the last thing I remembered…

Well, that was simple enough. The last thing I remembered was pain. And a whole lot of it too.

Finally I ordered my eyes to open and they did so. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the light that was shining in the window of the room. A room I had never been in, which immediately made my heart speed up.

I felt something warm to the left of me and I looked over. I sighed almost relieved when I saw Jason asleep. He had his back against the headboard of the bed and his hands were resting on his stomach. Good…Ra's didn't get me…

I tried to sit up, but gasped when pain shot through my shoulder. I looked at it seeing my right shoulder bandaged and in a sling. I grimaced slightly and continued to sit up, careful not to hurt my shoulder anymore.

I was in a shirt, but it didn't have sleeves, it was a white muscle shirt. My pants were grey and baggy and I had on some white socks. Silently I looked over at Jason. He had bags under his eyes, even though he was asleep.

Turning my body, I threw my legs over the side of the bed. I started to stand, but a wave of dizziness washed over me. Suddenly I felt a hand on my back that was keeping me balanced. I jumped in surprise and looked back to see Jason sitting there awake now.

I sighed and whispered, "thanks."

"Sit down," he ordered. Great, he sounded mad.

I did so and he grabbed my good arm. "Don't ever do anything that stupid again, kid."

My eyes were shocked and I almost laughed, "what? Wait…you're going to get mad at me for saving your life? Not to mention _after_ you _kidnapped_ me?"

His eyes narrowed and he growled, "I didn't ask you to save me."

I shrugged with my good shoulder, "and I didn't ask to get kidnapped, so I guess we're both up piss creek without a paddle."

He glared. He was fuming, I could tell. Finally I broke the silence and asked, "so are you going to tell me yet? Are you going to tell me why I'm here with you?"

I knew he would shake his head and angrily I stood. I had to side step to regain my balance. I hissed angrily, "screw you then! I save your life and you're not even going to repay me?"

"I thought Robin wasn't supposed to ask for rewards," Jason asked growling.

"To damn bad! I want an answer and I want one now Jason Todd! Why in God's name did you kidnap me? Answer me now!" I was yelling I was losing my patience.

He stood quickly his face red with anger. He said in an angry whisper, "shut up _now_."

He loomed over me like a dark shadow and it took every ounce of my strength not to back down from him. But, I wanted answers. I took a bullet for him and now he's _going_ to tell me why he took me.

I shoved him hard with my good arm and hissed, "no. I'm done doing what you tell me to do. Answer my question, or I swear I'll fight you about everything. I won't do anything you tell me, no matter how much you beat the living daylights out of me. I'll never do anything you say ever again. You'll have to fight your captive every step of the way. Wouldn't it be so much easier to just tell me?"

Finally he snapped and grabbed the back of my scalp. I didn't even gasp or yelp when my head was yanked backwards and I was forced to look him straight in the eye. It didn't hurt so much anymore. He pulls my hair all the time…

"Do you really want to know?" He growled.

"Yes," I said simply.

He took a deep breath and said angrily, "I was making sure the old man didn't get you killed. You get it, kid? I was keeping you safe from him. He doesn't deserve another kid. He's just going to get you killed _just like __**me**__._"

My eyes widened in shock and I felt him let go of my hair. I stepped away from him and asked, "you were…keeping me safe?"

He nodded looking at the floor. I bit my lip and whispered, "why?"

"Like I said, the old man is just going to get you killed, just like me," he mumbled.

I nodded silently and stared at the floor. Protecting me? He was really trying to keep me safe? I mean…I guess it was horrible of him to take me…but he had good intentions I suppose. I looked up and said, "you don't have to keep me safe, Jason. Whatever happens…happens."

"He's going to get you killed," his voice was mad again.

I shook my head, "Jason, can't you see that I miss them? I want to go home to them. I appreciate what you were trying to do, but you can't just take me away from them. If I die, I die. But, I'd rather die with them then missing them."

He looked up quickly and said, "now Ra's is after you, Tim. And it's my fault for drawing attention to you."

I shook my head and stepped towards him, "they won't let him get me, Jason. And who knows…maybe he'll leave me alone once I'm training again. He did say that he just didn't like talent being wasted. But, Jason…what happened to you…it was so horrible. But, I think Bruce had learned from it. He feels so horrible about what happened to you and he really does care about you. You're his son, Jason. We both are and so is Dick. We're his children and he cares about us. Don't make him lose two sons. I don't know if he can take it…"

Jason was silent as he pondered on his thoughts. I was praying I was getting through to him. Maybe if I could just convince him…I could go home…maybe…

He shook his head and walked over to the bed and sat down. I followed silently and whispered, "Jason…please let me go home. Please. I miss them so much and I know you're meaning to do good, but this isn't what I need. I need them."

He sighed and looked at me closely. Until he mumbled, "fine…I'll send you home."

My eyes widened in shock. Did he just…say I can go home? My body shook with happiness, but I kept it hidden and asked in disbelief, "r-really?"

A few more moments of silence until he nodded and said, "yes Tim…I'm going to send you home."

* * *

Hope you like it! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Jason pulled the car up to the gas station. I looked out the window and studied the small building with the sign above it that read _OUTPOST._

I held my arm that was in the sling. It was hurting from the ride here, but I wasn't going to complain. Jason was actually letting me go home. He was letting me go home…I could barely believe it after two months…I was going home.

I looked over at Jason and asked, "what's the plan."

He leaned back in his seat and explained, "I called Dickie Bird and told him where to pick you up from. It took awhile because he was trying to scream at me the whole time. But, I told him to meet here. I'm not sticking around though. I'm sure Dickie will want to fight and I don't really feel like it."

I nodded and looked at the door handle. Quickly I turned back to him and whispered, "I know you meant well Jason. I know you were just trying to keep me safe…so thank you. I'm not angry with you or anything. I-I just wanted to say that…" I trailed off.

"What?" He asked. I could tell he was annoyed but also curious about what I had to say.

I sighed, "You have good intentions, we just see things different. But…you really are a good brother, Jay."

He just stared at me with his eyes wide for a moment. Until, finally he gave a stiff nod. I mumbled, "you're a good person, Jason. You're not broken…you're good…"

Silently I turned and climbed out of the car. Before I shut the door he said, "wait kid."

I looked at him and he spoke, "when I first heard about you, I'm not going to lie I wanted to kill you. But…now I have to say, you're not a bad kid. Just don't ruin the Robin name, kid. If you do, I'll have to kick you're ass."

I smiled, "I won't…and thanks."

With that I shut the door and he drove off…

I shoved my good hand in my pants pocket and walked towards one of the benches in front of the gas station. Sitting down I sighed. I was actually going to see Dick. After two months I was going to get to see him. I had really missed him.

I bit my nail a little nervous. I wondered if he was angry with me. Angry at me for not being more careful and for not using my training well enough. I should have. I shouldn't have even gotten into this mess.

I looked up suddenly hearing the sound of a car pulling into the parking lot. My eyes widened because I knew who was in it. They grew even larger when I saw who stepped out. Dick…

He seemed to look at me as if in shock. Slowly I stood up and started walking towards him, only for him to rush forward and meet me half way.

Suddenly I was in a bone crushing hug, but I could tell he was trying to mind my shoulder. He pulled away and I was shocked to see his eyes watering. He whispered running a hand through my hair, "oh Timmy, look at your hair." He was referring to the black color. He had a happy smile.

Gently he touched my shoulder and asked trying to swallow back his happy sobs, "what happened to your shoulder little bro."

I bit my lip and suddenly busted, "I'm sorry!"

Dick looked shocked and cupped my face as I started to cry. I hated crying and I squeezed my eyes shut in some attempt to hide the tears. "Hey, whoa Timmy. You have nothing to be sorry about. None of this was your fault. None of it."

He kissed my forehead and I opened my eyes looking up at him. I mumbled, "I should have been more careful."

He only smiled, "then it's a learning experience. Now, what happened to your shoulder?"

I sighed, "Ra's Al Ghul happened. One of his snipers got me."

His eyes widened but I shook my head, "we can talk about that later. I'll tell you and Bruce everything…can we just go home now…please?"

He smiled, "yeah, I kind of didn't tell Bruce I was coming to get you. I guess it'll be a surprise."

I shook my head, "Bruce hates surprises."

Chuckling Dick wrapped an arm around me and led me to the car, "then I guess we can share the blame. Come on Timmy, let's go home."

I smiled and allowed the words to leave my own lip…

"_Home…"_

And maybe one day…

Jason will come _home_ too…

**THE END**

* * *

Omg! Last chapter! I had fun writing this story! I hope you guys liked reading it! :)


	10. EPILOGUE

AN: So, I know this story was supposed to be finished, but someone requested an epilogue for it, and I couldn't deny them that. So here it is! Enjoy!

EPILOGUE

Dick and I sat in the batcave, the only sound coming from the bats screeching. I stared at the stone floor, my mind racing with anxiety and nervousness. My shoulder was hurting a little, because Dick had messed with it. He looked over it, making sure Jason had patched it up correctly. Which, he did.

I gripped the side of the metal table with my good hand and closed my eyes a moment trying to think. I was constantly counting to about one-hundred…then I would lose my count and have to start all over. I had done this about ten times, but it kept me occupied, so I didn't care much.

My eyes opened again and I looked over at Dick who was leaning against the desk, his eyes on the floor. I broke the silence when I asked, "What did he say when you talked to him?"

He had called Bruce when we got back, explaining everything that happened. Well, not everything, but about Dick picking me up from the gas station. Bruce had been following a lead to get to me, but it wouldn't have turned up anything since the person he was following had nothing to do with Jason at all.

Dick sighed and replied, "He just asked if you were alright, then said he was on his way."

I nodded. I guess that was all I could do since I was really nervous. Maybe he would be angry at me…or Jason probably. But, he shouldn't. Technically Jason's moral compass was pointing in the right direction.

Only technically though…

My eyes snapped up when I heard the roar of the batmobile entering the cave. It was going really fast, and I saw the figure of Batman climb out before it was even completely stopped. I gripped the table harder. I knew there would be no hugs. No emotional reunion. That just doesn't happen with Batman. Or Bruce Wayne for that matter. Both are blocked away from showing emotion ever since his parents' death and Jason Todd's death. Others have probably died before his eyes, and they eat away at the Dark Knight's soul everyday. But, no one can change that. It's stuck in his mind and heart forever. He's cold now…

I blinked and he was suddenly there, looking over my shoulder. I grimaced when he moved it slightly. It hurt…but I suppose I could deal with a little discomfort for his sake. Dick's voice was suddenly there saying, "He's ok Bruce, minor gunshot wound. I looked it over. He's fine."

That didn't stop Bruce from looking it over. He made sure every stich was perfect, but didn't once look me in the eyes. The only words he spoke to me were questions of how bad the pain was, and if I felt any throbbing on the sight of the wound. Not like I expected anything more from him. I know underneath he's scared, relieved, and completely shocked that I'm even here in front of him.

Finally I grabbed his arm and said, "Bruce, I'm fine."

I tried to meet his gaze, and finally he looked at me as if I was there. Not something of his imagination, or a dead body that he was examining. He finally _saw _me. And I was relieved when he did.

He asked in a gruff voice, "What happened?"

I glanced at Dick and he nodded, so I began the story from the beginning. From chloroform, to Dick picking me up at the gas station. Bruce's face never wavered once...but I knew inside he was having a complete rage fit. Probably out of his mind. I could see the way his body was shaking when I told him how Jason had said he didn't know how to take care of a kid. It made him mad…and sad I think…

I finally finished with, "He wasn't trying to hurt me, Bruce. He was trying to keep me safe. Which is good I think. It means he was trying to do a good thing…not a bad thing."

His face was stone cold. I couldn't read it…and I thought I had actually gotten good at reading his face. Once again the bats were the only ones speaking throughout the cave and I gripped the table once more, the cold metal digging into my palm. I bit my lip hard until Bruce said, "Get cleaned up and sleep. You look like you haven't slept well in days."

I could say the same for him, but before I could reply, he turned and went towards the clock. He soon disappeared through it and I blinked hard, looking at it, then turning my attention to Dick. He sighed deeply and I asked, "Where is he going?"

Dick smiled a little and answered, "I think he's going to cry a little in the dark."

My eyes widened and I whispered, "Why?"

Dick shrugged, "It's just what he does. He's relieved…I'm just guessing. I don't know what else someone does when they're relieved. You scared him. You're safe now. He has to let all that bottle up tension out somehow. I think he just needs a good cry."

I don't think Bruce cries. I can't imagine him crying. But…I'm sure he cried when Jason died. When his parents died…other times too. He just doesn't let others see…

After all…he is the Batman.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Dick placed a hand on my good shoulder and said, "You'd better do what he said, Bro. You look like you're going to fall asleep sitting up."

I nodded and climbed off the table, Dick helping me. Before I walked off I turned to Dick and asked, "Do you think Jason will ever come home?"

My brother stared at me a moment before shaking his head, "To be honest Timmy…I don't."

I sucked in a deep breath and turned back around, walking towards the stairs. I stopped, and without looking at him I whispered, "I think he will."

With that, I walked out of the cave, to finally get some _real _sleep, in my _home. _


End file.
